The Only Exception
by Treskttn
Summary: For once I saw her face light up and all of her emotions played across her eyes like a movie.  "You are the only exception."   I'm bad at summaries, songfic to "the only exception" by paramore. FLUFF! RaexBB


**A/N: So yeah. This is my songfic. I haven't posted in awhile but ff is starting to feel like work and not fun XD so I'm coming and going at my own pace... Maybe I'll thin about updating my other stories soon. Anyways, I think that this song fits raven really well, lol but u can be the judge of tht**

**So I guess I'll dedicate this story. I always do.**

**Thanks to:**

**Dudeyourawesome8: for being awesome**

**Dante665: AKA mcburgertown. lol he's still waiting for that songfic I told him id write for him awhile back. But he's a good sport. This was written for u too i guess lol maybe itll feed tht monster inside ur closet? **

**Chico Magnifico: You pretty much inspire me all the time.**

**CHECK OUT "Birth of a new devil" By Dante665. lol its really good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own teentitans. Or the song "The Only Exception" by Paramore (FAVORITE IF U LOVE PARAMORE... or the story XD)  


* * *

**

**Beast Boy POV**

Up until now I had wondered why she was avoiding me. We (Raven and I) have been dating for three months now and it's been great. So when Raven randomly started avoiding me and choosing to meditate when she wasn't avoiding me, I was worried. Then she spent all her time with Jericho. Yes, of all people, Jericho. They've been down for three weeks. It took him two days to steal Raven away. And she's barely said two words to me since then. Her and Jericho would disappear for hours a day. But we didn't break up, at least, not that I know of.

But now that she was sitting in front of me. Now that she was here with me, sitting in front of me, cradling a guitar in her hands, and sitting on the bed, one foot dangling off the edge, the other tucked underneath her, I understood why. She looked up to me with her beautiful plum eyes. She took a deep breath and let her fingers dance across the strings.

_"When I was younger I saw my daddy cry, and curse at the wind_," She started. For once, her hard, monotonous, melancholy voice, sounded as soft as velvet. She has a beautiful voice. It was nice to hear her lighten up, and her voice when it was like this, fragile and light, made me feel very warm. I stop myself from being mesmerized by the beauty of the guitar and her voice in harmony and try to listen to the words. She must of had Jericho help her with the guitar part. And I was touched with the way she was trying to reach me through her lyrics.

"_He broke his own heart and I watched, as he tried to reassemble it_." She looked up at me and our eyes met for a split second before she blushed and looked back down, concentrating on her pale, slender fingers plucking at the cords of the guitar.

"_And my momma swore_  
_that she would never let herself forget._

"_And that was the day that I promised_  
_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_."  
And I found myself drawn to her beauty once more. I hadn't known she could sing, and her voice sounded completely different. Well not completely but, full of emotion. Even when we're together I've never heard that before. Her emotion. I thought for once that maybe, she was bringing down her barriers. The ones that kept others out.  
"_But Darling,_  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception_."  
That's when I realized she wasn't bringing down those barriers. I broke through them. She was letting me in.

"_Maybe I know somewhere_  
_deep in my soul_  
_that love never lasts_," She continued.  
And I remembered Malchior, and that whole problem. But I'm hoping she knows I'm different. I wanted to reach up and wipe the single tear running down her face and tell her I would never break her heart. But I was still hypnotized by her voice, and could only manage a small smile.

"_And we've got to find other ways_  
_to make it alone._  
_Keep a straight face._  
_And I've always lived like this_  
_keeping a comfortable distance._  
_And up until now I had sworn to myself _  
_that I'm content with loneliness_."

That sounded like Raven. But I had just thought she was okay with the loneliness. Actually, I hadn't realized she was lonely. Like I told her once before, she's not alone. I've always been here for her.

_"Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception_," she seemed to get a little more harsh and I was hoping she wasn't closing up. But it seemed like more and more of her emotions were pouring into the song.

_"I've got a tight grip on reality,_  
_but I can't let go of what's in front of me here._  
_I know you're leaving in the morning _  
_when you wake up._  
_Leave me with some kind of proof its not a dream._

_"You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._"

For once I saw her face light up and all of her emotions played across her eyes like a movie.  
_"You are the only exception._"  
I saw timid. And then I wondered if part of her wanted to cry.  
_"You are the only exception._"  
I saw fear. As if she wasn't sure and was rethinking this decision to open up and let her guard down.  
_"You are the only exception."_  
I saw a certain nervousness in her eyes. As if she was telling me something I wouldn't say back to her.  
_"You are the only exception."_  
I saw love.  
_"I'm on my way to believing._  
_And I'm on my way to believing,_" she gazed at me through her dazzling amethyst eyes.  
I just looked at her, still unbelieving of being this witness to her change of character.  
She set the guitar down behind her, and said in a small, fragile voice, as if it would break at any minute, "I love you."  
I looked at her. I took her hand in mine and replied, "I love you too. More than you will ever know."  
She smiled. Not that sarcastic smile I always received, but a caring smile.  
She then leaned in and pressed her lips to mine in a sweet kiss.

_And I'm on my way to believing. _


End file.
